


Tragedy Between Us - [Acnologia x OC]

by Shirasu22



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 400 years, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Dragon transformation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Happy Ending, Healing Magic, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mages, Magic, Memories, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Repressed Memories, Reunions, Revenge, Temporary Character Death, Tragic Romance, demon girl - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, remembering the past, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: [CharacterxOC]They say love can save the world, but it also could nearly destroy it. Acnologia and Masaru's love proves that theory. Will the two yearning souls reunite before it's too late?(4 Chapter Story)





	1. Chapter 1: Reminisce The Past

**||A/N: Finally finished this and got a damn title thought of, might not fit the chapters but oh well. Anyway, this is a four-shot story between my new Fairy Tail OC and Acnologia, kind of a 'what if' version where if Acnologia had a lover in his past that was apart to his actions throughout the story-line of the anime/manga...how would it all reveal itself??|| **

**\------------------------------------------------------**

** _Hidden Land, Montes Secrets  
400 Years Ago_ **

_The area of dragons might’ve been one hell of a dangerous place to live in but certain parts of the lands actually managed to live and prosper as dragons and humans both had lived together in perfect harmony. _

_Upon a ledge that looked towards the town a dragon sat as a doctor wizard had been healing his wound, well he could only stop the bleeding rather than healing it much to the doctor’s dismay. _

_The doctor had dark blue hair and eyes, very tan skin and wore a greenish-grey shirt under his white jacket, and some dark pants and some shoes of course._

_“Ahh, the pain is fading. A superb patch-up job as always, Doctor. I am truly glad there are humans as understanding as you are.” The Dragon says.  
“No, you give me to much credit. I can’t even heal your wounds. The most I can do is stop the bleeding. This hidden land is blessed with dragons protection. Despite some difference of opinion, you are our divine guardian, Acnologia.” He explains._

_It was true this land was hidden up in the clouds but that also posed a threat to the fact many other dragons who killed humans for sport might find the place, but with how many dragons that roamed this land it seemed like the fears of others was at rest for now._

_The people of this land loved the dragons around them and they the humans, it was really a wonderful sight to see dragons and humans coming together. Children were in awe of this and were often found near one playing around._

_“Doctor. During my travels, I heard an ominous rumour. They say a type of ‘dragon killing’ magic has emerged on the western continent. Needles fighting and horrific slaughter lie ahead of us. I can feel it in my scales.” Acnologia says._  
“Humans standing up to dragons? Is…that even possible?” He asked.  
“It does sound foolish. But we cannot ignore the existence of this ‘dragon killing’ magic.” Acnologia says.  
“It would be impossible for me to protect you against such terrifying sorcery. If only I had more magic power…If only I were stronger…Not to mention Masaru wouldn’t like to hear this…” He says clenching his fists.  
“What matters most is heart, not strength. Masaru-chan will understand that. Doctor. I intend to head west to see if this magic for destroying dragons is real. Should it pose a threat to lands like ours in which dragons and humans can coexist, then this land your lady friend loves so risks being caught in the storm too.” Acnologia explains.

_After that he flew off ready to seek out this so-called ‘dragon killing’ magic, the man stayed behind watching him fly off before heading home to the small cottage he shared with his long-time friend. Walking for a while he soon came up to a fair-sized building and walked inside smiling slightly at the smell of her food._

_“I’m home.” He calls out.  
“Welcome home! I made dinner so you arrived just in time!” Masaru smiles as she stepped out of the kitchen._

_Masaru, she was a woman with long black hair, beautiful purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless gray shirt with a buttoned-up shirt over top, a pair of brown pants and some sandals on her feet as she plated their food on the table._

_These two had been friends since childhood after dragons pretty much destroyed their former home and took their families from them at a young age the two had actually decided to remain together and have been ever since. _

_The topic of the magic Acnologia spoke to him was brought up and Masaru was worried, she grew worried about the dragons that protected their home and hoped one day it wouldn’t reach their land…but hopes can only run so far._

_It didn’t take long after that soon their town was attacked by the very dragons that protected them once, not to mention when wizards tried to fight back like Masaru with a heavy heart it was proven to failure when Masaru was hit by one of the dragons roars on her arm and side was got hit if it wasn’t for her being dragged away._

_Both ran off down a path to escape, at the moment they nearly escaped with their lives…but when they did get to safety they had to hide in a cave big enough for them both, Masaru was in horrible shape as the after-effects of the dragon that attacked her took its course._

_Healing magic was tried on her and it worked for her side but her arm up to her elbow proved to be harder, he tried and tried but couldn’t. So Masaru was using the end result to freeze her arm completely to afraid to cut it off._

_As time passed Masaru developed an illness from what her arm was given and it slowly spread up her arm, to the shoulders and the side of her neck…it didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon so it was really a race against time…something Masaru didn’t have._

_Losing his mind bit by bit as he could only watch his love go through the painful moments of it spreading he began to develop hatred for the dragons that were sworn to protect mankind and saw only for them to be killed now…which lead him to learn Dragon Slaying magic that was rumoured to be true, making him one of the many first ever._

_But even so, he grew to hate himself as well as later Masaru had grown so weak from the illness because it had spread all over on her left side. One day he came back with some food only to find Masaru yelping in pain as the final form of it all spread._

_Dropping everything in his hands he rushed to her side and picked her upper body up into his arms, it was then that he noticed her skin was pale and even though her body had already been cold she somehow was shivering._

_No…No this couldn’t be happening!_

_“Masaru…Masaru answer me!” He says.  
“I can’t…hold on anymore. I’m sorry.” Masaru whispers._

_Her body was soaked in sweat as she tried her hardest to fight the pain, but since she had been fighting this for years now it was the most painful way to go. Weak purple eyes looked up at him which came along with a weak smile._

_“I need…I need to tell you something…” Masaru whispers._  
“Tell me when you’re better! I have stuff here to cure you!” He shakes his head.  
“You’ve tried everything…and I’m so grateful for that.” Masaru smiled weakly.  
“Don’t leave me…you…you promised!” He says, shaky hand to her cheek.

_Masaru didn’t truly want to leave him, she wanted to remain at his side but she could somehow feel her life coming to an end so what she wanted to tell the man she held so dear to her heart would need to be quick._

_“Listen…to me,” Masaru says._  
“No! You can tell me when you’re better!” He shouts.  
“I love you…so much,” Masaru tells.

_Masaru groaned out in pain once more before her eyes slowly closed for good and her head rolled to the side resting on his chest, his blue eyes widen and his body shook. Not believing what he just witnessed he shook her body gently to wake her up._

_It was a joke…it had to right!?_

_“Masaru? Masaru…! No…No not now!” He shouts._

_Hugging her body to his chest she laid limp in his arms, hiding his face in her neck and shoulder he cried hard for the first time in years as he realized she wouldn’t open those eyes of hers he had hoped to see every day. But now…that wouldn’t happen._

_His body shook in grief as he realized moments after she wouldn’t even know he had loved her back completely, that their feelings are mutual. Slowly pulling away from her a bit he cupped her cheek once more and stared at her with a teary face._

_“I’ll kill every last dragon…they’ll pay for making you suffer…for taking you away from me. I won’t rest until every last one of them is dead.” He says._

_It was then that he took up the name as Acnologia, trained even harder and began slaying dragon after dragon…bathing in their blood and later becoming a dragon himself. He’d often visit the grave of his love bringing her lilies and sitting by the one tree she loved so much one with flowers that grew upon it._

**************

** _Present Day…_ **

The place Acnologia was at now was in a cave, his arm was taken off by Igneel himself after a battle with the fire dragon who was killed in the end. Ironic that he’d recall his past while sitting here. The death of the one woman he loved and still does to this day was like a fresh wound.

_‘To think during the final moments of my mission I’d remember my greatest failure. Do not worry my love…for I’ll make sure the last few dragons of this cruel world pay for what they’ve done.’ _Acnologia thinks.

Narrowing his blue eyes he could see the black wizard Zeref himself walk-in the very cave Acnologia was resting in for the time being. Then again he did agree to have a discussion with this man

“It’s rather surprising you would agree to have this discussion. I can assume this is how you normally look. How’s your arm healing up? Well, Acnologia?” Zeref asked small snarky smile.  
“Black wizard, what is it that you want?” Acnologia asks narrowed eyes.  
“You crave destruction and vengeance, yet you hardly indulge yourself. If you so desired you could use your power to bring the world to its knees. But for some reason you haven’t. either its a matter of principle or ambition it’s unclear.” Zeref explains.  
“The same could be said of you,” Acnologia replies.  
“To be quite honest my own choices are what has kept me out of the fray. Should I side with humans and do battle with you? Or would the opposite suit my needs. But I’ve come to the conclusion that the question itself is flawed. After weighing my interests I am on neither side. Both you and mankind should be whipped out. What do you think?” Zeref explains.

Acnologia glared at the black wizard, that smirk on his face made him feel like he was hiding something…something he knew had to do with him and not just cause this man wanted him dead it had to be something else.

“You have been waiting for a serious challenge correct? I am the one who will bring that to you. The world will bear witness. A human, A dragon, A demon and an immortal, will constitute this final battle.” Zeref says then leaves.  
“A demon he says huh? Heh, so it must be that demon woman I smelt…fine let’s see how events turn out to be.” Acnologia grins.

****Meanwhile****

A woman wearing a dark blue cloak with black trims to it with the hood up was seen walking through the mountains but stopped when she felt something. Looking over her shoulder a bit of her white hair peeked out of the hood that covered her face momentarily.

“So it’s beginning huh? Will I get to you in time, Acnologia?” A woman’s voice spoke up in a sad tone, frown on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: A Demon's Mission

** _400 Years Ago  
Weeks After Masaru’s Death_ **

_“For the past few weeks, it seems Acnologia has caused havoc all under the name of justice he sees it is fit to repay for what the dragons have done…especially to you. You just might be the key however to one day taking him out.” A voice spoke up as he stood in front of a beautiful grave covered in flowers around the headstone and ground._

_He ordered one of his followers to dig up the grave, August had carried the young girl in his arms. Her body dirty by the dirt she was buried in, the infection that slowly killed her over time causing her great deal of pain was later cured._

_“Your majesty we cannot allow Acnologia to realize the body is gone,” August says.  
“Indeed, that’s why we shall place an empty shell inside and bury it in her place.” Zeref - The Dark Wizard says._

_Another one of his followers done just that making sure everything was in place and somehow getting rid of their sent leaving Masaru’s only behind and soon left, good thing they did cause moments after Acnologia returned with more flowers in his hands after his long-some travels and decided to visit his love._

_Sadly this man…or well dragon now would no longer realize that his love was taken from her grave and was planned to be used to kill him…it would take over 400 years before he would find out the true reason behind her resurrection. _

_But first…the tale of how a human became a demon after her death must be told…_

_Underground of the palace Zeref seemed to reside in where the home town he created was held a couple of capsules filled with odd liquid and many bodies floated inside of them, these beings would soon become the demons of the book of Zeref…most of them were set out in hopes of destroying him others would work at his side._

_However, one had the sole purpose of being brought back to existence and was also given the immortal life in order to fulfill that mission. To kill Acnologia, how cruel it was for Zeref to use Acnologia’s one weakness to kill him. But unknown to Zeref as she was in her slumber recovering from being revived and given the amount needed of strength, magic and many other things her hearing **(thanks to her becoming a demon)** let her hear everything around her as she slept._

_“Once, Lady Masaru awakens we shall send her to search for Acnologia,” Zeref says standing before her capsule._  
“And what of her mission shall it be?” August asked.  
“You may not realize but this fair maiden here is indeed the lost love of Acnologia,” Zeref explains.  
“I see, so you intend to use her to bring him out and weaken him I assume? However, you must realize that the idea might be flawed.” Irene states.  
“It won’t, her memories have been whipped she’ll never remember him again.” Zeref smiles.  
“If this woman is the key then your plan will indeed work your majesty,” August says amazed.  
“Indeed it shall, but we must wait until she is complete,” Zeref tells.

_Right after the three had left the room Masaru’s form twitched, her now white eyebrows raised in confusion as her eyes remained closed. Acnologia? Who was that? She was Acnologia’s love? But just as these questions filled her mind memories of her past before her ‘death’ kicked in with fast motions which had her jerk around in her capsule._

_Alarms went off as her form continued to twitch, those who worked down in the labs tried to regain control but it was no use she was too powerful for mere machine work as she without meaning too froze all and freed herself. The glass before her shattered to the ground forcing her out as she collapsed to the floor taking her first few breaths of air in her new body._

_Running footsteps were heard as Zeref entered again, what he saw was the bare form of the woman he brought back, smirking momentarily before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her, hiding his smirk he helped the woman up to her knees._

_“Are you alright? You seemed to be frightened that you nearly destroyed the lab completely.” Zeref says puff of air out of his mouth proved the room was frozen and cold._  
“W-Where am I?” Masaru asked looking around.  
“You are in my kingdom, I have revived you from your slumber that leads to a horrible yet painful death you had suffered,” Zeref says.

_He tried to manipulate the situation but Masaru’s mind soon cleared up and she pieced together quickly what had happened…at first, all she remembered of her past was the dragons attacked her home…running away with her love to a cave which they were forced to call home, going through such horrible pain, watching her love cry then…nothing._

_‘Wait a minute…I was inside one of those things…and this feeling I’m betting they are just like I am. No longer human.’ Masaru thought horrified._

_“What you sense is correct, those inside this lab are demons, of my book. Which is what you also are.” Zeref explains._  
“What is our purpose for even? Why go to such lengths to create demons?” Masaru asked.  
“Most of these are hopes to end my life. Alas they all failed, you, however, are the demon I have hopes to help me with my plan.” Zeref explains.  
“And that is?” Masaru asked.  
“To wipe out humanity as well as Acnologia.” Zeref replied.

_Wipeout humanity? Is this wizard insane?! Yeah…he is. But at this moment Masaru wasn’t sure what to believe, so without knowing at the moment who this Acnologia was **(due to her remembering her love go by a different name at the time)**, she agreed to help…then again she had nowhere to go._

_As the years passed it was clear now just who Acnologia was when Masaru overheard the others talking about who he is and what he went through…Acnologia was the same man who is her love. He just took up the name of the dragon that betrayed them and caused so much bloodshed among dragons…bathed in their blood to make sure every one of them died paying for what they have done._

_So her own plan went into motion after Zeref had given her the immense power she needed as well as some training and coming up to par with the world she made her escape, destroying a good majority of the palace of Zerefs making a clear statement that he shouldn’t have ever revived her…and that she was no longer on his side._

_She went solo for 400 years, searching for Acnologia in hopes of catching him sooner to leave the cruel yet beautiful world they met and lived in. It wasn’t until she had actually gotten new clothes that she saw her new appearance._

_White long hair instead of black, blue eyes instead of purple, the scar she held as a human was still there but under her eyes were two dark blue like claw marks just under both eyes. Her arm however that had been previously infected with the illness that killed her…was more demonic than human so she hid it with bandages._

_Her new attire was a dark blue top that had one long sleeve while the other was cut off, her stomach showed as she grabbed a pair of black pants with dark blue on the side of the thighs, a pair of black boots with dark blue cuffs around her upper legs, some black finger-less gloves and a dark blue cloak with black trimming._

_The colours reminded her of her love as only know to her it was his favourite colours much as it was her own as well. After gathering enough stuff as well as a sword after saving good amounts of money she set forth to find him…only it would take her over 400 years to search for him._

_Sadly the lovers would miss one another each time they searched a certain area, missing them by minutes of the departure of the other. _

***********************************   
** _Present Day_ **

Masaru was found sitting on a large boulder eating away at a fish she caught and cooked up. Her hood was off so her white hair gently moved with the nice cool wind. These past 400 lonely years she had been searching for Acnologia all this time…but it wasn’t the only thing she had done, she took it into consideration to learn all ice magic that these past hundreds of years had to offer.

Most people who knew her either feared her just as much as Acnologia or some pitied her to them they believed she wouldn’t find whoever she had been searching for. How can they tell? She always had that look in her eyes when staring before the night sky or just anywhere for the matter.

She was told year after year to give up but she knew in her heart it wasn’t an option to give up, he was out there somewhere. And if they found each other once as children they will indeed find one another again as adults.

The true hope was that they weren’t too late to be together again.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll find you before it’s too late. And if we must we’ll perish together.” Masaru muttered as she looked out towards the distance noticing Fairy Tail was getting ready for the upcoming war they would fight against Zeref and Acnologia.

This was the time she had been waiting, searching for, the time and moment to finally find Acnologia and being with him once more…their hearts needed rest. All because their time had long come, once they were reunited Masaru would make sure both of them rested peacefully - together this time.

No more will they walk a path to find each other alone, because at the very end they will be together again. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Blinded By Vengeance

Acnologia would soon make his mission come to an end when he makes sure every Dragon Slayer alive has died, then and only then could his Masaru rest peacefully. Everything will soon come to an end…he’d make the world pay for taking her from him.

He’d make the dragons pay for forcing her to suffer years upon years with unbearable pain that slowly took her life until it had been too much for her body to handle any longer.

To him, the world and any type of dragons were to blame for her death, their suffering. If dragons never existed then they wouldn’t have been separated so soon…their promises they made to each other would’ve remained.

As of right now, Acnologia was in his dragon form chasing after the wizards in a ship which harboured a little dragon slayer and a woman with a really strong magic power that felt similar to him…he didn’t think it could be Masaru solely because she had been dead for over 400 years.

So who was this demon woman he felt on the ship along with these humans?

“Just what are your connections to, Acnologia?” Erza asked.  
“To explain that would reveal his weakness, or what would be in the eyes of you humans. Do you really think I’d just reveal such things?” Masaru asked.  
“Even if we were to threaten you to it wouldn’t do much would it?” Jellal asked.  
“Indeed, no outcome for you all would be given. For as I could always just freeze this ship in a blink of an eye letting him win.” Masaru explained.

_‘To think she has this much magic power…even if it rivals Acnologia's why does she protect him!? Doesn’t she realize all he’s done? Or is there something more?’ _Erza thought.

“You are correct Erza Scarlet, there is more to it between Acnologia and I. But what it is well…that secret stays with me,” Masaru explains.

This was no use, sure she helped them in the past but when it came to Acnologia she wouldn’t lift a finger to help them. Looks like they will be fighting him on their own, however, Masaru knew their next move. They planned to push Acnologia into the time rift forcing him to be alone forever once more.

Masaru wasn’t gonna let that happen, yes he caused such horrible destruction and killed many people in his path for vengeance but she wanted to stop him the way she knew he would ultimately do…she’d reunite with him and the two would let go of their past and move on together…their time had long since gone and Masaru hoped they’d go together.

The ship shook with the force of its path as it neared the rift, Masaru took this moment to slip away near the back of the ship using her ice to keep her in place when it spun around to avoid the rift. Just as they got back on course Masaru ran outside of the ship still on it and watched as Acnologia flew right through it.

The humans believed that somehow someway it would be enough to force him to go, but actually, he managed to blow right through and grab on the ship. This lead Acnologia and Masaru to lock eyes after hundreds of years, but due to her new appearance, he didn’t recognize her at first.

_‘It’s him…it’s really him.’_ Masaru thought tears rolling down her cheeks.

_‘Who is this woman? And why…why does she seem familiar?’ _Acnologia thought looking towards he woman crying before him not getting a good glance with that hood up over her head.

It was heart-wrenching to realize that the two lovers were indeed reunited but in a way that one didn’t recognize the other due to appearance and a slightly new sent.

As the others complained about the plan not working Masaru slowly raised her human hand up to the lowered head of Acnologia just as she was about to touch his face something happened which forced Acnologia to release the ship and fly back a bit.

This for the moment caught her off guard and she fell back on the ship revealing to Acnologia’s eyes to see that she was indeed the _‘demon’_ Zeref spoke about…huh so she’s the demon he’d be facing in this war? Fine then.

“Heh, running won’t help you. For as long as that little dragon exists in this world it is my mission to slay it. For all dragons are responsible for her death.” Acnologia speaks.

Her death? Wait…was all this because of when she died? Masaru grew horrified and heartbroken, getting back inside with a miserable look on her face the others wondered what changed her look.

“I know his reason behind his doings,” Masaru speaks up.  
“The reason?! What is it?” Anna asks.  
“Because I died in his arms 400 years ago,” Masaru reveals.  
“How can you be alive if you died all those years ago?” Jellal asks.  
“He and I were born in an area of dragons, all I’ll say is one day the dragons are sworn to protect us turned and slaughtered everything in their path, including me,” Masaru explains.  
“That doesn’t explain why he caused so much tragedy,” Erza shouts.  
“A man driven by vengeance is powerful enough to alter a once kind heart to do despicable things,” Masaru replied glaring.  
“Now I know why you’ve been so compliant with us…you intend to stop us from defeating him.” Anna states.  
“Indeed, I spent these past 400 years alone searching for him. I simply had to because I didn’t wish for him to suffer anymore. However humans have tried time and time again to kill him, but this time I’ll get to his side on time and he and I will vanish together. On our terms, not yours.” Masaru explains.  
“You actually plan to die…alongside him?!” Hibiki asks.  
“Yes, our time has passed. And honestly, I’d rather leave the hate behind and just leave this world in peace together with him.” Masaru says.

This was tragic..a woman turned into a demon searched for over 400 years for the love she was forced to leave behind as death took her. However, as she was speaking such of a thing Jellal slipped by to fight Acnologia despite the information given. This set Masaru off as she had her eyes glow red forcing her to attack those before her.

And her transformation from _‘human’_ to her demonic form was revealed, her voice echoed as the light soon revealed her new form or rather her true form. Everyone in that hall was laying either on their stomachs or side looking up and was shocked at the sight.

“If you humans think I’m foolish enough to speak more while you have one of your own slip by me to deal with Acnologia then your mistaken. I did offer you my help in the past but honestly, I was using you fairies to help me locate Acnologia…and you actually did your parts rather well. Now excuse me.” Masaru says.

The truth was it tore her up inside to say those words, but also it was half true. From the start, she had been using these humans to locate Acnologia but she never expected the growing care she felt for them…then again this beautiful yet cruel world was where she and Acnologia met, grew up together and spent their days together in what little happiness they had at the time.

While Jellal used Meteor to help him roam around in the sky to fight Acnologia it was revealed that he was powerful enough to even split the ocean they were over top, however Jellal was later distracted by a small explosion inside the ship then later a blue light heading towards him, eyes widening at the demon form of Masaru he was shoved away making Acnologia stop in his tracks.

“What are you doing!?” Jellal asked.  
“Something I should’ve done in the beginning,” Masaru spoke.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” Acnologia asked.  
“You truly cannot recognize me can you, Acnologia?” Masaru asked.  
“If this keeps up he’ll destroy the land itself! Can’t you see!” Jellal shouts.  
“No not just the land. I won’t stop until I destroy everything in this world. The whole world shall know what it’s like to lose everything, I will avenge her death.” Acnologia replies.

_‘Love…are you so blinded by rage and vengeance that you can’t see I am here before you? Or is it the fact that you know the dead couldn’t possibly be around even after 400 years?’ _Masaru thought.

She wanted to scream to reveal who she was, however, if she transformed back into her human form she’d never be able to fly up near him for his sight to see her clearly…was entering the time rift with him her only choice? Even so, …she had to do whatever she could to protect him even if these humans were planning to forcefully open the rift.

_‘If that’s the case, then let us go inside together…hopefully there I shall be able to reveal to you the truth. Then and only then would you and I know peace?’ _Masaru thought.

However, before either could further their so-called ‘conversation’ the time rift was now clear to the seeing eye and even Acnologia and Masaru was able to see it. So that’s where it was…

“Fine if you so desire I’ll push you both into the time rift!” Jellal says.  
“You’re a fool, if you dare even set near it you’ll go in as well,” Masaru replied in front of Acnologia.  
“If that’s what it takes!” Jellal replies.

Jellal shoved her up on the chest of Acnologia’s dragon form pushing with all his might to send the two back, however, he forgot to take it into consideration that Acnologia had no such magic type…so he was able to slowly devour Jellals magic as he remained close.

Not long after Acnologia grabbed Jellal in his hand, Masaru however not really damaged by this flew off his chest and could only watch as the dragon she knew from the past begin to crush the other before her eyes.

Despite the humans’ constant trials of wanting her love dead, she flew in front of Jellal her demonic face looking sadly towards the dragon, once again a familiar feeling sprung forth slight hurt to the cold man’s heart.

“Let him go please, you and I need to talk,” Masaru says.  
“Why should I speak to a demon woman I do not know of?” Acnologia asks.  
“You do know me, you’ve just buried the memories deep down in your heart because it’s too painful to remember,” Masaru explained.  
“Oh? And what is it do you believe I don’t wish to remember?” Acnologia asks.  
“You don’t wish to remember the one you’ve lost because she meant everything to you. She was the one woman you ever loved and for her, you were the only man she ever loved as well.” Masaru explained.

It was true, both Acnologia and Masaru never fell for another during these past 400 years. Their hearts remained for one another since the very beginning…now that’s the type of love that most people would really truly desire.

Since the two were distracted Anna used what was left of the breaking down ship along with Ichiya and drove it straight into both Acnologia and Masaru forcing the two inside the time rift. Meanwhile saving Jellal, from the sudden impact Masaru fell on Acnologia’s dragon arm and held on. Before he could shake her off both were forced into the time rift by the ship.

“What’s happening to me? Ahh! No…Masaru! I can’t fail her!” Acnologia says.  
“You fool! I’m right here! Gahh!” Masaru shouts as she held on tight to him.

Everyone within the waters cried for Anna and Ichiya, but they also questioned if sending Masaru inside it as well was actually the right thing to do…she was innocent in a way all she wanted was to be with the one she loved. So why…why did she have that sad smile on her face whenever she attacked them?

_‘Was it possible she was acting upon her feelings for a man she held dear to her heart? Or was she trying to fool us by making us think she’s just as evil?’ _Erza thought with a frown embracing Jellal.

Either way those apart of Fairy Tail who were currently there couldn’t help but feel for the girl somehow how she shared a similar fate that of their first master and Zeref…two people who fell for another yet something got in the way of their happiness which forced them to part and not see one another for over 400 years.

How could there be such magic or tragedy?


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Warming End

_The rubble was everywhere as well as some flames surrounded the place. All of the towns were destroyed and the dragon Acnologia that once protected this place actually attacked them._

_Masaru for him laying under the beam of their now-destroyed home healing himself with his healing magic, lifting it off him despite her injuries she helped him up to his knees, looking at the dragons who were supposed to protect them take down more humans was horrifying._

_“Why…I thought…” Masaru shook her head.  
“Masaru! Look out!” He called._

_A dragon’s roar was heard which Masaru quickly used her ice magic and tried to create a wall of ice, however, the breath of the dragon was too much for her and ended up hitting her on one of her sides forcing her back a bit._

_“Masaru!” He shouts._

_Picking her up into his arms he ran off escaping the town with her in his arms, looking back for a moment as they were on a higher area of the town he could see all the destruction the dragons caused…_

_He felt such hatred for the dragons now, the powerless feeling was unbearable. Not to mention his love was injured because of those beasts! To make them pay he’d have to become a dragon slayer himself so that each dragon could pay for their actions on humans._

_And that’s what he became, picking a cave to live in as he took care of Masaru’s wounds and new illness that prolonged her pain, he searched for a cure as well as slaying any dragon he came to pass. Each village he helped with dragons he asked if there was anything he could to cure his love of her illness, each time he came back with something but nothing ever worked._

_He felt useless, powerless even now that he had so much magic power that he couldn’t get rid of the pain she was going through, anytime she felt cold he wrapped her up in a black cloak changing the cloth on her forehead from time to time._

_“Masaru…hold on a while longer. I know I’m close to finding a cure.” He says.  
“Heh, I know. I’ll…do my best.” Masaru whispered, yelping in pain as another attack came forth._

_Acting quick he used some herbs that despite only being helpful for a short amount of time it did help her not cough out blood which was happening as of late. Giving her some water and helping her eat some food._

_“Masaru, get better soon love.” He sighs._  
“Hopefully one day I will.” Masaru smiles a little.  
“I love you…” He frowns, laying beside her with her in his arms.  
“I love you too.” Masaru smiles tiredly, falling asleep.  
“I’ll be back, just wait here.” He whispers, putting up a barrier around the cave.

_Sadly that would be his last moment with her as she would then pass away in her sleep, only for him to find her laying there unresponsive to anything he tried…thus his sanity snapped, his last line to his life and everything else was gone._

_She was all he had…and since she was gone there was nothing stopping his hatred now, taking the cloak she used to warm herself up and placing it around his shoulders it still held her sent, he then buried her under a tree she loved so much and soon his anger took hold of his mind…he bathed in the blood of dragons he came across each time, soon turning himself into a dragon as well._

Acnologia had his eyes closed remembering those horrible moments of his life, Masaru was everything to him, the love of his life and to suddenly lose her all because the dragons they trusted came for their deaths forced the poor man into insanity.

_‘I won’t fail you, every single dragon shall perish under my hands. Then and only then shall you and I know peace.’ _Acnologia thought.

Unknowingly to Acnologia his lost love believed to be dead had followed him into the time rift, only for the moment she was a little ways away from him as he had quickly sent out his flesh form - Dragon to escape out and destroy the world while he brought the remaining Dragon Slayers to his human form inside the rift

“The world shall pay for her fate, Masaru never deserved such a prolonged painful death. And it’s all because of dragons! So long as you little dragons still exist she cannot rest peacefully!” Acnologia growled.  
“Who the hell is Masaru?” Natsu asked.  
“She’s none of your concern, however considering my plan is finally had its head I shall not fail.” Acnologia narrowed his eyes.  
“Don’t think were that weak! We’re still gonna kick your ass one way or another! Your plans to destroy the world will fail!” Natsu growled.  
“Oh? And just how do you plan to stop me?” Acnologia asks.  
“Together,” Natsu replied.

Not long after that the other dragon slayers who were stuck inside some crystals broke free after hearing the voices of their friends and stood alongside Natsu, scoffing at this Acnologia knew they wouldn’t stand a chance. No form of magic they threw at him had any effect.

None of these fools would win.

But what angered Acnologia the most was when Natsu said dragons were actually kind creatures…kind?!

“Kindhearted? Dragons? The dragons that took everything from me…are kindhearted? They’ve devoured my family, burned my town, and even killed a little girl. How can you possibly claim that they’re kindhearted in any way? It’s ridiculous! Those beasts murdered the woman I love! They forced her to spend years upon years in pain before she died in the end!” Acnologia says before attacking.

“Were you listening? I was referring to real dragons. Dragons come in all shapes and sizes. Just like us humans. Some are good, some are bad. Some are strong, some are weak. Some are cruel, some are kind. And some are here to take you down.” Natsu says his flames surrounding him.

Things seemed to be in the wizard’s favour but in the end, the spells didn’t work which meant they had to use all of the magic to trap Acnologia’s dragon form for good. Inside the void, however, Acnologia went beserk. 

His eyes glowed red as his mad laughter filled the air, the seven dragon slayers before him all either stood or sat there in shock. How the hell were they gonna stop this man? He completely lost it!

“More blood! Shower me even more with dragon blood!” Acnologia shouts.  
“You can’t end this on your own anymore, can you?” Natsu asked softly.

He took pity in this man before him, losing everything to dragons…not to mention the love of his life. Natsu couldn’t come to know just how that felt…his friends and family were still around him every day. But to spend 400 years in anger and hate all because he had to watch his family, town, friends and even the girl he loves die because of dragons…it must’ve been horrifying to go through and watch.

_‘He did say that she suffered years in pain before her death…not sure if I myself could survive to go through all that too.’ _Natsu thought.

“Acnologia! Stop, please! Come to your senses!” A woman’s voice echos.

Next thing the dragon slayers see is a woman dressed up in a cloak rush by them all with quick speed, break through the magic surrounding Acnologia and wrap her arms around his neck. Her hood falling off revealing her white hair.

“Please…stop all this destruction! I’m right here!” Masaru shouts.  
“Masaru-chan!” Wendy gasps.

_‘Masaru…?’_ Acnologia thinks shocked.

“No more bloodshed…I beg of you!” Masaru, pleas.  
“Lady getaway! Don’t you see who that is!?” Laxus shouts.  
“I completely know who he is. Do you remember me?” Masaru asks smiling at Acnologia.

Though it’s not her appearance that shocks the dragons slayers behind her, it’s how Acnologia is reacting to seeing her again. The poor man begins to tremble when he gets a good look at her face once she moved away, his eyes tremble as he begins to have a look of disbelief.

“Masaru…? How…?” Acnologia asks.  
“So you took up his name huh? Come on **** let’s put all this behind us and move on.” Masaru smiles, cupping his cheek.  
“Move on?” Acnologia asks, flinching when she calls him by the real name that he forgot long before.  
“Yes, together this time. I’ve spent 400 years searching for you. When I realized Zeref’s true reason behind reviving me I left him behind in hopes of meeting you again…**** our times have come and gone. It’s time we go on together.” Masaru explains.  
“Together?” Acnologia asks, arms wrapped around her hugging her close his eyes closed as he hid some of his face in her hair.  
“Yes, and from here on out we shall be together. Forever like we promised.” Masaru gently says.

The dragon slayers all gasped when a warm yet gentle form of magic slowly began to surround the two lost lovers, their bodies slowly becoming more glow than before. Acnologia holding Masaru in his arms as she nuzzled up with her arms on his chest.

“Thank you, you didn’t kill him which gives me great joy. I’m sorry you had to go through all this…but our journey ends here. Forgive him for descending to madness…this is where our paths end. Yours has just begun. Safe travels kids. This is goodbye.” Masaru says.  
“Masaru-chan!” Wendy frowns crying a bit.  
“No worries, Wendy. I’ll be fine, this is what I want…I’ve waited so long for this moment…so don’t be sad.” Masaru smiled.

As she spoke to the dragon slayers Acnologia managed to relish at the moment he had hoped he could have for over 400 years. The love of his life back where she belonged…at his side.

“Will you come with me?” Masaru asks, looking back at him.  
“I’ll go anywhere with you,” Acnologia whispers.  
“Then let go of your hate, all of that tragedy happened over 400 years ago. The present-day is so much different, our time has come and gone…so let’s go and rest.” Masaru smiles.

With the acceptance of this, they slowly began to disappear within the light golden magic surrounding them, on the outside Acnologia’s dragon form stopped and began to disappear as well which made people who tried to trap it wonder if the spells work or didn’t.

Either way with the last of her strength before she and Acnologia completely disappeared Masaru used her ice magic to create gateways for the dragon slayers to fall through and back to their friends and families.

“Thank you…” Her voice was heard last before they never saw or heard her again.

With everyone reunited and cheering for their victory, the dragon slayers each told their friends/guild-mates what happened, for Fairy Tail it was a shock that the woman they met from time to time Masaru who helped them on a few missions was actually Acnologia’s lover.

“But…where is she?” Lucy asked.  
“They’re together, as they should be.” Natsu smiled.  
“Yeah, looks like the big bad dragon was actually acting out of the pain of all the loss he struggled with,” Gajeel says.  
“Which means losing Masaru was what ended up snapping his control. Course it’s not her fault the dragons back then betrayed them.” Laxus says.  
“Not only that but it seems like Masaru suffered from whatever attack a certain dragon placed on her when she tried to defend their home.” Cobra shrugs.  
“To think they went through all that suffering for 400 years,” Erza mutters.  
“But it’s okay! They’re together now!” Wendy says.

[(Play this song as you read the rest, yes it's longer then what is written but I think it kind of fits the vision they all have)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8V8RxypM_c)

Smiling at one another each dragon slayer gasped when a vision hit their eyes, nice green grass was on the ground as the sound of a waterfall was nearby, two figures stood in each other’s arms. Masaru and Acnologia were seen smiling at one another with their foreheads pressed on another as they let out some happy laughter/chuckles while a cottage stood just a few feet behind them. The wind gently blowing their hair.

_‘Yeah…they’ll be fine.’ _Natsu thinks smiling once the vision was gone.

A heartwarming end for the two lovers who were reunited after 400 long years of pain and searching for one another.


End file.
